How The Linch Stole Christmas Part 3
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: The Linch' plan to steal Christmas is about to come to fruition. Please check out the other parts on NovaCalla, Snorlax891 and ClockworkCaptain's profiles


I am the Firebender of the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompts are: (word) joyous, (taste) chocolate, (quote) "Christmas isn't a season, it's a feeling"-Edna Ferber. Word Count: 816

Fast in the night The Linch progressed, joyous of the deed she had just succeeded.

"Tomorrow no stupid band will be annoying me" The Linch muttered to herself as she went through the streets as she looked for a place to dispose of the instrumental that would've driven her mental.

"I'll wake at what hour I please and have a cup of tea as I enjoy the smell of burnt Christmas joy"

Quickly she went through the quiet night, a stealthy shadow the eye could not see ever.

As she carried the instruments a mile-long list of devious things to do to the instruments she started to write in her mind; each so tempting as the other, and another popped in right after it that made her even more excited and impatient to get this done and dealt with.

'Maybe not burning them. Maybe I should crush it all with my metal bending' The Linch pondered as she reached her accorded place to destroy the joy of the season 'Or maybe I should turn it all into scraps of metal and make metal dummies of those musician dummies'

At the thought of that pun Linch actually cringed, her Uncle Sokka laughing for sure, all the way in the Spirit World.

-0-

Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra all cheerful and happy they were after having a great Christmas night, all together and warm with love and affection.

Especially Korra and Asami who had given each other extra affection.

As they got to the concert site with the taste of hot chocolate still in their mouths, a flurry of officers worried their sight.

"What's wrong? It looks like there's a caucus given this entire ruckus" Bolin said as he looked around.

"Someone sneaked in last night and stole all the instruments" Varrick caught up to them, clearly ticked off at the lack of equipement.

"ALL OF THEM?" Mako screamed, no caring that all the people could listen to him "HOW ARE WE TO PLAY WITH NO INSTRUMENTS?!"

The poor boy frowned as his brother took his hands to his face, clearly surprised at his brother's lack of tact.

"So there won't be a concert?" Bolin could hear the disappointment in a little girl's voice already announcing this morning's lack of joy.

"Of course-" Before Mako could break the little one's spirit Asami covered his mouth and frowned at him a little.

"Don't you dare" She warned her old boyfriend "Or so help me we'll be playing with your-"

Before Asami could finish that threat, Korra's quick thoughts an idea had created.

"Gather all 'round and may the search be stopped, for this year's concert will go with a tiny little change for all of us to enjoy"

-0-

The equipment was so bulky that for the Linch to be stealthy as the shadow she wanted to bring on the Christmas celebration, all night it took her to get to a lonely spot in the tundra that she thought for a moment was meant to be the outskirts of the city; her disgust for the concert so great she didn't even knew in which pole they were, if at a pole at all were they.

Dashing through the snow a plain, simple plan coming in sight that promised to do well for whatever deed she'd finally settle for all the equipment she'd get leveled.

As she got there a radio playing a lovely Christmas Carol the Linch heard and of memories of a tender little girl to her came.

' _Stupid freaking season'_ her mother the Linch heard ' _And to make it all worse, you and your stupid Christmas carol that makes you seem like a broken record_ '

' _Christmas isn't a season, it's a feeling'_ a little Lin told her mother.

At the remembrance of that, the Linch a small reflexion she had.

'I've been so busy in that old memory that I never realized I've become what I loathed' the Linch looked at herself in a quick onceover and who she was the other 364 days of the year came to her.

'I'm the Chief of Police of Republic City, not some brat with a need to act out' Lin said to herself and decided to be the adult she was and take the responsibility of what she had done.

"Crap, I guess I have to give this back to those meddling kids and their stupid polar bear- lap dog" she said out loud as the radio announced something at the song's end.

"Now we'll go back to the concert site, where after finding out their equipment has been stolen, the band has decided to do the concert acappella in a few more minutes after they've readied their voices"

"Oh, Spirits" Lin in anguish said "No! No! and once again No!"

'Those kids singing? That is a torture all in itself! Especially Bolin who breaks windows when he sings'


End file.
